It has long been a goal to maximize power output of internal combustion engines. One of the avenues available to the engine designer is that of valve arrangements. Internal combustion engines have traditionally been provided with a plurality of poppet valves having circular heads, there being at least one intake valve and at least one exhaust valve. It is generally known that increasing valve area increases the ability of the engine to induct combustion air and discharge spent exhaust. However, the dynamics of engine breathing are such that additional considerations play a role in determining breathing ability and associated power output of an engine.